


Change of Heart

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School so far hasn't been great and Teddy escapes to have fun at Draco's annual Halloween party. Lucky for him, Draco's in the right kind of mood to cheer up his cousin. (AU after epilogue; Draco's divorced.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 . Originally posted [here](http://luciusbigbang.livejournal.com/65932.html).
> 
> Banner made by LJ's sdkshelly

Teddy jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned with a frown, but smiled when he realized it was only his cousin. "Draco!"

Draco inclined his head and came closer, standing shoulder to shoulder. Together they watched the crowd dance a reel. "I didn't think you were a wall flower," Draco said eventually.

Teddy shrugged. He _was_ feeling a bit down; May, his girlfriend from last year, had a boyfriend already and they were snogging all over the school. Classes were harder than ever because of NEWTs and for some reason, his best friend, Jason, wasn't talking to Teddy. Even to tell him why he wasn't talking to Teddy. There had to be a good reason--Teddy didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

It was why he wanted to come to Draco's annual Halloween party. It was always bright and the costumes brilliant and it was definitely a party Teddy always looked forward to. He'd written a well thought out letter to the Headmistress, asking for permission to go. Technically, Teddy didn't need the permission being seventeen now, but he would need to tell her that he wanted to leave for a night. Luckily, he was given leave to go and Teddy had been looking forward to this all month.

Only it wasn't cheering him up. Draco tapped a finger on his glass. Wine, of course. Draco didn't drink much else at parties. "Your grandmother told me that school has been difficult."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah." He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget it all.

Draco hummed and grabbed Teddy's wrist. "Come on. I know of a quiet place to get away."

Teddy wasn't sure if that was what he needed either, but he was willing to try. He followed Draco out into the corridors and into one of the sitting rooms. It was dark and quiet and something in Teddy loosened. Maybe this was what he needed. Draco set his glass down and smiled. "Better?

Teddy shrugged and leaned against a column (was this marble?). "Suppose."

Draco licked his lips and looked Teddy up and down. "Want to try something else?"

~~~

"Fuck," Teddy whispered as his head fell back against a marble column. God, the trappings of wealth and here Teddy was, getting a blow job while leaning against one. 

"Language," Draco admonished, moving back from Teddy. His eyes were dark, his lips red, and his face was cast in shadows and moonlight. He was handsome, in a way that Teddy didn't think he would ever be. Oh, he could pretend to be--he had inherited his mum's metamorph abilities--but it would only be pretend. Teddy himself was a teenage with pimples and a long face and lanky hair and suspected he always would be.

Why would Draco want Teddy then?

"Sorry," he stuttered, hanging his head. As he looked down, however, he saw his penis, erect and glistening with spit. He gulped and looked at Draco from under his eyelashes.

Draco smirked and smoothly stood. He pressed Teddy against the column and licked his lips. "Virgins--your emotions are written all over your face." He kissed Teddy's chin. "So shy." A kiss on his eyebrow. "So innocent."

Teddy took in a harsh breath and tried to keep his hips from arching into Draco. This wasn't happening--right? Teddy was a virgin, yes. He'd had a girlfriend last year, but they had only snogged. Teddy wasn't sure if he was ready for sex, wasn't sure if he preferred girls or boys, wasn't even completely sure what sex was. Oh, he had gotten the _talk_ from his grandmother and the school nurse had taken him--all of his classmates actually--aside to make sure they had the information. But actual, real sex? That was for whispers in the dark in the dormitory. Tales about how far they had gotten and what it felt like.

None of Teddy's roommates had had sex yet. (Though Will Longbottom seemed to think he would not be a virgin when the new year came around.)

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah?" He didn't want that to be a question. He was okay--this was Draco who had never hurt him. He'd been there for Teddy, watched out for him. In that light, who else should Teddy loose his virginity to but Draco who would be careful? He smiled. "Yeah."

Draco smiled. "Good." He kissed Teddy, forceful and demanding and skilled. It was far better than any kisses with May last year which had been too much spit and felt like an attack. Draco's kisses were heaven by comparison.

Teddy whimpered as Draco pulled back just enough to nip at his lip. "Please, Draco, please."

"What do you want, cousin?" Draco whispered against his lips. "Tell me." He reached down and teasingly stroked Teddy's erection. "Do you want my mouth again? Or my hand?"

Teddy groaned and thrust his hips into Draco's hand. "D-don't care. Something. Anything."

Draco chuckled and bent to bit a kiss into Teddy's neck. "Don't think you're quite ready for what I want to do to you, but how about something close?"

Whatever Draco wanted. Teddy would give it to him. He could be ready for it if Draco wanted it. He willingly let Draco pull him away to the couch. Draco sat and had Teddy sit on his lap, legs to either side. Teddy looked at him and felt as though his heart was in his throat. He wanted more kisses and Draco let him have them, nips and bites and sucks and sometimes gentle presses. As the kisses went on, Teddy's hips thrust against Draco's, Teddy's naked cock against Draco's clothed one.

"That's it," Draco told him. His voice was low and husky, needy. He reached between them and freed his erection. Skin meeting skin felt like heaven to Teddy and he groaned, deep and gutteral, a sound he'd never made before. Embarrassed, he hid his face in Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled and kissed his head affectionately. "Don't stop now." He cupped his hands over Teddy's arse and squeezed. Teddy's breath stuttered and his hips inched forward at the feeling, liking it and wanting more. "That's it," Draco crooned. His hips lifted up and Teddy pushed back to hang on and wow, that was amazing.

And it kept going. Draco kept touching him, arse and back and thighs and lips on Teddy's face and neck and chest. Teddy's mind spiraled down as he met Draco's thrusts and his skin sang with the touches. His stomach tightened as his orgasm built, hotter and brighter than his private ones before in the dark. The air around them became heavy with the smell of semen and sweat and it was moist and it felt like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Come on, Teddy," Draco growled. His hands were bruising Teddy's arse as he pushed Teddy into their thrusts; his face was dripping with sweat and tight with concentration. "Come for me."

Teddy closed his eyes and ground down harder, but it wasn't enough. He gasped out an apology, still hurting toward his orgasm, but not quite there yet. Draco swore to himself and quickly spit onto his fingers. He pulled down Teddy's pants and eased a finger into Teddy's hole before Teddy could make an protest. It hurt and burned and he pushed against it. Draco bit his lip. "Let me in, Teddy."

Teddy didn't think he could, but he did loosen his muscles--or at least he thought he did--and then Draco's finger was deeper, searching. And then it was like stars had exploded in his mind even as his orgasm spilled over them both.

Draco tensed and followed Teddy in his own orgasm. Panting, Teddy fell against him and tried to collect his thoughts. Draco rubbed his back and chuckled. "You were brilliant," he muttered.

"Sorry I couldn't come when you wanted me to," Teddy told him brokenly.

Draco kissed his forehead. "But you got there in the end."

Teddy smiled. "Uh, what was that?"

"Your prostate," Draco explained. "I'll teach you more about that later."

"Later?" Teddy exlaimed.

"Hush now," Draco told him. "Sleep."

Oh, sleep. Yeah. That sounded good. Perfect actually. Especially when Draco kept stroking his back soothingly.

~~~

Teddy woke up stretched on the couch by himself. He could hear Draco's guests getting roudier in the hallway--the party must have been well supplied with alcohol. Teddy pushed away the throw that someone had put over him and he looked around for his cousin.

"We need to get back," Draco said, standing by the desk tucked away into a corner. He'd lit a lantern that sat on the table and was writing something. His hair was combed and his costume straightened. To Teddy it looked as though they had not just engaged in sex. Oh, god, Teddy was no longer a virgin. He half smiled and revelled in that. He'd had sex and it wasn't scary or wet or disgusting. In fact, he wanted it again.

"Not now," Draco growled, looking over. Teddy tried to look contrite, but knew he failed. He couldn't help it--he had had sex! Brilliant sex!

"Later?" Teddy asked. Pleaded. Begged. However he could manage it, he would do it so he and Draco could have sex again.

Draco sighed and finished his letter. He dried the ink and folded it up. A quick Nox and they were in the dark again. Draco crossed the room and handed Teddy the note. "No. Not tonight, at least. We need to go back to the party as I said and you will have to eventually return to Hogwarts. Your leave was only until midnight."

Teddy sighed and buttoned his shirt. "But later?"

"In December," Draco assured him. "I've already asked your grandmother if you can come visit me for your break. You'll be back with her for Christmas and the New Year."

But that still was five days that he and Teddy would be having sex. Teddy grinned. "I can't wait."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sure. Read your letter later, when you're alone."

Teddy saluted mockingly and stood. He smoothed the creases in his pants and tried to straighten his hair. "Presentable?"

"You just had sex," Draco said scathingly. "For the first time. Everyone is going to know. But yes, you're presentable."

Teddy shrugged. He was a teen--no one really expected him to be completely presentable, right? Draco left first, telling Teddy to wait some minutes so no one would be suspicious. Teddy stared at the couch as he waited, feeling...well, you know. He smirked and danced a little jig. He'd had sex!


End file.
